X-Com:The Kisaragi Squad
by Axel The Moon
Summary: AU.A young boy look at the cage he was in.Where is he,who are they and what is he.He can not remember,but one thing he remember,he got to get out of here.
1. Chapter 1:Capture

Author Note:I alway wanted to do this ever since I saw player using cast from Corpse Party in X-Com this take 3 month after the Invasion.

Disclamer:I do not own Corpse Party and X-Com,only the plot and the OC.

Hightway on Osaka,Japan.11:30 PM.

"Urgh"Said a female soldier in pain as she was limping away from her was wearing a chocolate brown armor and was armed with a laser codename was "Long Shot".She was wearing a helmet,so no one can't see her face.

Her attacker was'nt a Sectoid,but a was a male,wearing a red magneta armor,without the helmet of has a black hair,his skin tone was japanese look at her with a maniac smile on his was know as the "DeathStalker".

"Hahaha,who would thought,that even the most fearless soldier,would crawl down in fear,hahaha."Said the "DeathStalker" as he watch his prey trying to get was badly injure,her left arm was bleeding non-stop,her leg was broken due to been shot and she can't move since she has fall from a small building.

"Damm,I'm not gonna die yet,not until I have what they take from me."Whisper the female soldier,who by the look of her voice,she seem to be a teen,problaby at 16."Hehe,don't worries "Long Shot",I'll make this quick,by using my own."As DeathStalker said,he took out a unique knife."But after I'm done with you,I'll tell "him" to said hi for you."The "DeathStalker" said,wanted to see "Long Shot"'s reaction.

"Don't dare hurt my little brother!"She yell as she realise what he was talking this,he laught insane."How can you do about it?You be death by the time I find him."He said with a evil smirk and then,brought the knife up,preparing for the this,she close her eye,waiting for him to stab her,but not before a tear struck down on her.

'I'm sorry everyone,it seem...I wont be back afterall.'Was the last thing she thought as she feel a sharp pain in her stomach."DeathStalker" was preparing for the final blow for her death.

Or it was suppose to be.

*Bang**Clank*

She hear a gunshot and then the bullet hit on something eye still close.

"DeathStalker" was surprise that there would be another soldier here."End of the line,"DeathStalker""Said a male look to see another soldier,wearing a black metal armor with a helmet his right arm,there was a symbol that shape in X,by the look of his height,he is 16 year old like the female soldier."DeathStalker"reconize him and a smirk apeared on his face."Well,well,if it ain't "Black-X",you alway apeared before me." DeathStalker said to Black-X,who was standing at top of the broken car,with his black and blue rifle aiming at his head."Seem like fate choose to meet...Kizami."Black-X said and fire at DeathStalker,know as Yuuya Kizami.

He smirk and dogde easily and jump out of the hightway.

Black-X went to Long Shot,who was badly injure."What did I told you Liutenand,now look at you,beating up."Black-X said to the female soldier,who look at Black-X."Commander?"She said as Black-X pick her up."Hold on,Capt.,DeathStalker is headed to your position,you must no lose him."Black-X said from his com-link.

"Okay Comander-Sama."Say a male soldier,who might mistake him as a child if not a soldier."Exile,we need medic,Long Shot is wounded and need to patch up."Black-X said again to the com-link."You got it med team are on it way."A Male voice,sound like a adult,said from his com-link.

Then a minute later.

"Arght!"A voice scream in pain."Capt?What going on?Capt?MoonKnight!?"A young male voice said."Oh god,guy look!"Black-X look in time to see the alien,and DeathStalker getting away with a captive soldier."They capture MoonKnight!"A female voice this,Long Shot look at the captive soldier.

He is unconsioces,he is wearing a sky blue medium armor,he not wearing a helmet,he has a blue short this she say his name in a low voice."Senjin-kun."She said as tear running down throught her a strong wind occurd and they look up to see a ship.

"Well...it least no one die...but they capture MoonKnight."Said Exile,who is piloting the ship."They may have our team,but we have capture a sectoid,along with a few seem to be the remain of the squad."Another voice ,Black-X feel something getting heavier and he look at Long Shot to see her uncounsiues."Damm,hurry,I'm think she loss too much blood."Black-X said to them.

When a ship land and open the hatch,another female soldier apeared,like long shot,she is wearing a chocolate brown armor,only it look lighter then her armor."No!please don't die,hold on,I'm not gonna lose you."A female said,like long shot,she is 16 year doesnt have a helmet,so you can see her short brown hair."Come on,we need to get to HQ quick!"Yell Black-X."Got it Kid"Exile said as he take off to -X look at long shot,now without her helmet,with worries.

'I hope you live Shinohara,because I don't want to lose another teamate like Sarutobi'Thought Black-X as he look at the young curl hair girl know as Seiko Shinohara.

To be continue.

Author Note:Yeah,bet you didnt expect Seiko or Kizami you can see,this is a AU,where before they are about to use the charm,the Invasion started and let just said,Seiko's little brother,Yuu,was capture by alien and she join the military to find him,even if he you wondering why Kizami is here,well you will find out in the future the next,but the fourth,the second chapter,will be with Seiko and her friend.

PS:I'm using a mobile phone,so if you see a missing word,blame on this phone,I don't had the computer or the table. 


	2. Chapter 2:Memories of the Past

Disclamer:I own only my OC.

X-com HQ(Medic wing)3:00 _  
A group of teen and adult was on the room,in a bed,was a sleeping Seiko.

One of the boy,with a short browm hair,wearing a blue shirt and black pant,look up at the brown hair girl.

"Naomi,how is she?"Satoshi say as he put his hand on her shoulder."The doctor say that Seiko will stay here for at least two or three I'm worrie that she going to push her limit."Naomi say,worries that she may lose her best friend.

"Don't worries,she's a tought one,she had many injury than this and survive,so how can you be worrie"Ayumi said to Naomi,insuren to make sure she don't go feel down."It not that I'm worrie about her,I'm worrie that she might become someone after what happened to her father and Yuu."Naomi said since she worrie that Seiko might the incident.

3 month ago,during the culture festival,a Invasion occurd,and during that day,Seiko went to get her sibling because she was worries something bad is going to happened.

But after the invasion,Seiko and Yuu was declare Sectoid,took over the town and terrorising it then something Student of Kisaragi Academy decide to take action again them and retake it home.

And retaking it did.

During the reclamation,not a single student die since they had a sniper with ,who want to protect his friend,decide to act as a decoy and lure them while at it,the squad of X-com:Axel "Black-X" Burgos,Denka "Exile" Amatoya,Senjin "Moon Knight" Sarutobi and Zenka "Gale Knight" Namikage,was sent to do a Search and Rescued mission.

And after what they saw,they where surprise to see them able to retake the ,sees Yoshiki holding them out long enought to retake then help him out,he discover that he took a shot to his shoulder,which make him a brave took them all back to base.

Then he discover their story after the was surprise to know that most of the stutent join the Squad and his surperior,agreed to let them join.

And then,the Kisaragi squadron was born as the famous for retake it town.

A month after that day,Axel detect a alien activiti on the forest of Kishi and he went with Naomi,Senjin,Satoshi,Denka and during the investigation,they found something that they never see before.

Axel chuckle as he remember how they where able to find Seiko and her two sibling.

***Flashback***  
Kishi,Japan.7:30 PM.

"What in a world?what happened here?"Black-X said as he saw something and his teamate saw many corpse,but it was not just any corpse,they were Cyber class Sectoid.

"A Sectoid made out of machine?How can they able to do that?And what did they do to them."Naomi,AKA "MedicKill" said as she eximine."Not they,but he,look only one track of footprint and by the look of it death,he seem to be a sniper."Exile said as he spot footprint here.

"Let split into three team,MoonKnight you with me,MedicKill you with ScareScout and Pandagirl you with Exile."Said Black-X as he went to the cliff."Where are we going Comander-Sama?"Said MoonKnight as he follow."I'm back tracking,to see if he...haha!So he walk backward"He said as he spot a footprint in different direction.

"We going to find the killer,you guy investigate the Area."Said Black-X as he and MoonKnight went into the forest.

*30 minute later*

"Man,he really a good sniper."Say MoonKnight as they spot numberios Sectiod's corpse."Seem like it,most of it death seem to be it own could recruit him as one of our."Said Black-X as he and MoonKnight found a open area."Well I'm worrie that we-look out!"MoonKnight said,but then Yell as he push Black-X out of the in time to see a laser past throught his blue hair.

Both MoonKnight and Black-X aim at the shooter to see a girl,arm with a laser rifle,aiming at the two had a long brown hair with a brown eye,she even had a curl hair under her seem to wear a school uniform,but seem unreconize because it was all bloody and torn -X was taken aback at the newcomer.

"A girl!?"Black-X said,he thought it was a man,but he didnt expect to be a young however,was blushing at the has to admitt,she was girl point her rifle at Black-X and she said in a language that he don't understand"Dontsukadorasokensu"he does not understand what she said but then,what MoonKnight said,shock him more."She speak in a Sectoid's language!?How!?"At this,he look at her with fiery eye."Who are you and why did you attack us Sectoid?"Black-X said,thinking that she might be a humanoid class she said however,was a different story."You're not a Sectoid?You human like me?"She said as she let her guard down.

"So you human too,but what are you doing on your own?"He said to the girl."It not of your bussnise,I go alone,now I better go,I have something that I need to don't follow me."As she said that,she went to the cliff,but stop short when she realise something."And the name is Long Shot okay."Long Shot said as she climb up the -X look at her retreading figure."She look sad."Black-X look at MoonKnight in confuse."What?"

"She look like,as if she loss something importan to her."MoonKnight said as he took off,following her trail."Wa-"he could'nt finishe because he was long gone."Damm.I need reinforcement,everyone,we found the killer,it a young girl and MoonKnight took off to pursue her.I need reinforcement."Black-X said in the com-link."Well kid,I'm think it us that we need help,we been ambushes by those cyborg,it seem they are guarding a space ship that was must have destroyed it somehow,we need reinforcement."Exile said as he was struggling to keep them out."Damm,I'm on the way."Black-X finished his com-link as he run toward his other teamate.

MoonKnight went toward the girl as he was able to climb the mountain.

"Man,this is harder than I thought"He said as he stand up,to see a large,beat up space feel something behind his head."What are you doing here?"Long Shot say,not surprise that she been follow."S-sorry,I thought I could talk to you."He reply quickly to Long Shot."Make it quick."She said,she seem she doesnt want to wasted her time."Well...did you lose someone importan?"He said to her."Huh?"She ask confuse."Did you lose someone because of them?that make you go like this."He said,repeating.

"I-it not something I could said,and why are you acting a child?"She said to MoonKnight."W-well,that what I am,I alway act like a spoil little child,that what they said to me."He said,he feel emberase because of whisper something that he can't hear,but make out something."What?"She look at MoonKnight with a bore expression.

"If you want to help me,then you had to do everything I said."She reply back as she was walking towar the ship."I'm here to find someone that they let go."She said as she and MoonKnight went walking into the ship.

*A while later*

"Hey Long Shot-Sama."MoonKnight say,wanted to say something to her."Yeah what is it?"She said,annoyed that he question her a million time even after they took out the droid.

"Did you miss your family?"MoonKnight said to her."Huh?Miss...my...family?"She said,confuse as to why he want to know this."Why are you saying that?"She said to him."Well,you ignore the question about them,and I thought they might disown you."MoonKnight said to her,who look at him with a tear."No,my father die,trying to protect me and my sibling,my mom left 2 year ago and one of my sibling are aducted by why I'm doing this,do show them how much I hate them for ruin my life."She said with her tear on her face."Oh,I'm sorry about that.""Well you should'nt,you're a soldier that never care for anyone."She said and turn his back and walk away.

Not before a shot to the leg happened.

"Long Shot-Sama!"MoonKnight say as he was walking beside her,he look to see a large droid,surounding them."Dammit!"He say as he pick her up and run away from was able to lose them but found the observation look to see a his teamate battle again a horde of drone.

"Damm,what should I do."He said as he was struggling to choose whatever or not he has to save his teamate or Long Shot."Forget them,I need to take her where?"As he said this,he hear a explosion and he look in time to see MedicKill shot down the last remaining drone."Never mind,better go and find the captive with her."He whisper to himselft.

"You,gonna help me find him?"She said to MoonKnight."Well for now let me check."He check the computer to see what going on."Damm,it seem all the captive human are on the mother ship."He said in this she look down."So close and yet,so far."She said,then realise something."How can you translate it?"She said,confuse to how he was able to translate the Sectoid language."Well,it a long st-"He was cut off as his comunicater goes on."MoonKnight,you there?"Black-X said to MoonKnight."Yeah I'm alive,with Long Shot."He said as he look to see her watching them from the window."She's okay,then listen up,change of Objective,you need to keep her safe until we get to the extraction point,we have found a data that might be usefull."He said from the Com-Link.

At this,MoonKnight said to Black-X."Comander-Sama,why do you want her to b-"He was question him,but cut off by MedicKill,who saw Long Shot."Seiko!Look Satoshi,it Seiko,she alive!"At this,MoonKnight blink is Seiko again?Long Shot notice them and she gasp as she saw MedicKill's face."NAOMI!"At this,she took off,not minding for her wounded leg.

"WAIT!"MoonKnight say as he took off pursuing."Comander-Sama!Who is this Seiko?"MoonKnight say to him."That the girl you are with,she was declare MIA a month people think she was KIA,I didnt expect her to be here,but the info say that her father died protecting his child,Aya and Kei was in HQ,taking cared by MedicKill's friend and Yuu was aducted by them."Black-X said.

At this,MoonKnight wasted no time and run off to her,he found just in time to see her taking cover."What is it?"He said as he look to see something more gruesome Sectoid.

It almost look human wearing a long black hooded cloak,but it had a large green tail."What that?"MoonKnight say as he take cover."It use to be human,the sectoid are experimenting human to turn againt use that thing to hunt how I was able to speak their language,They were trying to erase my memorie,but I manage to escape,that thing was hunting me ever since then."She whisper to him trying to make it as quiet as possible.

Before he was about to say,they hear multiple gunshot and hear a screech."Yeeaaah...maybe it was not a good idea."A male voice look to see a boy,with a completly white suit,with a red hair and the human lizard get close to him,he scream like a girl and ran away from it,the monster chase him off.

A minute later,they were out of range."...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Both Seiko and MoonKnight laught at what they the com-link goes on and they hear it laughting."...I don't know why,but I'm gonna laught too...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Black-X then laught to join whatever the hell they laughting for."Okay,give me that,MoonKnight,what going on?"Exile said taking the comander's place.

After they stop laughting,MoonKnight reply"There was a monster,a real human,wearing a long black cloak and a long lizard tail,it look dangerius."At this,Exile raise his eyebrow in interese."Then why are you two laughting?"He said to MoonKnight,who unknow to them,they been watch by the same human lizard,hearing what they saying,amuses.

"Because a civilian apeared and try to shoot the...thing...I don't know what do call them...but after that,that thing got mad and when it was going to attack,he ran away,screaming for his life."Seiko say,laughting her but this,the human lizard chuckle,just low enought so they can't hear them.

"Well...no time for that,get out of here,find and save the an order."Exile said as he cut off the com-link."Well...time to get you home right?"MoonKnight say to Seiko,who look confuse,till she realise what he mean."You mean...you gonna take me with you?"Seiko say to him,to which he reply"yeah,you been pretty loney,and maybe you can see your friend again."At this,she smile and hug MoonKnight happyli."Oh,thankyouthankyouthankyou!I gonna see my friend again!"She said it in her normal happy tone,and when I mean normal,I mean the Seiko happy tone this,he was confuse,at first,she was a cold,heartless,emotional girl,but cute,qnd now she is a happy go lucky girl.

"Okay let...go?"MoonKnight said but almost cut off as she took off running at full speed."How the heck can she ran that fast with her leg like this?"MoonKnight said as he catch up to her.

***End of flashback***

Axel look at the now awaike Seiko.

"How long was I space out?"Said Axel who look at everyone."Just two minute."Denka say."Oh."Was all he could reply.

"Senjin..."Seiko said in depress look at her with a sad smile."Shinohara,you need to take it easy,if you keep doing that,you might get kill someday."Satoshi say to her,which he regrett it that."I-I mean,it not something th-""Maybe you're right Mochida,maybe I should take it easy for once."Everyone look at Seiko,dumbfounded at what she said."Seiko?"Naomi say,thinking she might be hearing something else.

"It my foult for going alone,and now look at this...my left arm and my right leg is hurt,and Senjin is been AIA."At this,she cry,missing her only friend who look up to her.

"Shinohara..."Ms. Yui say,worrie that she might not gonna everyone left,except for Naomi,Satoshi and two newcomer:Aya and Kei Shinohara,Seiko's two little sibling.

After Axel left,he does not want to bring himselft to tell Satoshi something that make him deprese.

The fact that Satoshi's little sister,Yuka,was missing.

**To be Continue**

Next Episode:Escape. 


	3. Chapter 3:Escape

**Author Note:Okay,in this episode is with Yuu and how he escape.**

**Disclamer:I do not own corpse party and the plot and OC.**

Chapter 3:Escape.

Location:Unknow Time:12:30 AM.

A child woke up with a groan,he has a chocolate hair with a ocean blue eye,he seem to wear a complete white suit.

He look around the place he was was in a some kind of cage by the look of it.

"_What happen?Where A'm I?...Who I am again?I can't remember anything."_He thought as he realize he can't remember who he is."_But...One thing for sure...I had to get out of here."_He thought as he look around for an exit or anything that can get him out of here.

He hear a sound and look to see a door instinc,he get down and pretend to be asleep.A second later,he heard three voice.

"Hey,you don't had to hold me that hard."Said a child voice?He don't know."P-please,let us go,we won't tell them were is it."Said a girl voice."LET ME OUT!YOU BASTARD!"Yell a male voice.

"_**Hyshagatanotehiro,yenakenodoresa**_"Said a strange voice saying in a strange some reasone,he can understand what they say."_Be quiet you pathetic human,lock them up and prepare for the experiment on C3-A12_"That what he understand.

Before he knew it,he hear a door open on his side,then fell three thud beside he hear the door close."__"Said the voice means"_I brought a food for you see how long would you hold your hunger._"At this,his eye widen in horror."_Did they...gonna use me as a pet,and those prisoner are my food?_"That what he think,he open his eye and look around.

Only to see many eaten corpse,human this,his eye widen in terror."_Did I...Kill them for food?No,this can't be happening!_"His thougth goes haywire as he stare at those bloody corpse.

"Are you're the one...Responsible for this?"Said a girl,he look and see three different people.

A boy,at 16 he think,has a ocean blue eye and a aqua blue wear what look like a marine armor,only sky blue medium other,look like a jock,has a red hair and a black seem to wear...a uniform?Yeah,a school uniform,a black shirt and pant,with a red jacket blazer.

The third is what hit him the hardest.

She is a cute girl with a purple magneta hair,with a sky blue seem to wear a purple light armor.

"_No,I can't let them I do kill them then...Am I a murdere?"_He thought himself as he look at his surrounding."I don't know,I can't remember everything,like my past,my family,everything,including my own name."He said it,admitted.

"They musted trying to experimenting you,it seem that they planning to use you as a weapon,that I can not allowed."A blue hair boy said,causing him to look at him in confuse."Huh?How did you know that Senjin?"A purple hair girl said to the blue hair."Well,Seiko-Chan tell me about this in the day that I met her Yuka-San."Senjin said to moment he said Seiko,he had a headache.

"Hey,what wrong there child?"Said the red haired his voice seem far away as he having a vision.

_****Flashback****_

(Author Note:This scene came from a opening of chapter 4)

_The boy was on a bath with a teenage girl who has a long brown hair that goes to her neck._

_"Come on __Yuu__,let me wash your back."The girl said to Yuu,who is looking at her with a spout."It okay nee-chan,I can wash it myself you know."He say as he get out of the bath and sit in front of her sister while covering his private area._

_Her sister giggle at bit"What you got there little man,you know there is no secret in this bathroom."As she said this,she slap Yuu on his look behind from his shoulder to see her face to face."Come on nee-chan,don't."Yuu say to her sister and turn his back on her._

_Then something unexpected happened._

_She touch Yuu on his armpit and start tickle him."Mwuahahaha,take this,and this,and this."She said as she keep tickling her little brother."Ah!Nee-chan wait!"He yell at her sister"Come on there ypu little cutie pie."She say as both Yuu and her sister are on the ground."Nee-chan don't...*snort*...it tickle!"He said as she keep tickling for what seem like a eternity."Gotcha!"She said as she done tickling Yuu,who was walking a few feet away from her._

_"Man,why did you alway had to do that nee-chan."Yuu said as he look at just giggle at her little this,he sight and his smile apeared."You know nee-chan...Sometime...You're really are like a mom."Yuu said,a blush apeared on his face."Aaahh,do you really think so Yuu?"She said as she look at her little brother,who was blushing madly and look at the other side."That not what I mean."He said to she get up,walk to him and hug him from behind Yuu."You really grown up Yuu...alway worrie about your Onee-Chan's feeling."She said to Yuu,who said nothing as a small tear drip down from his face._

_"_No...I'm not gonna cry."_He thought to himselft,trying to prevent himself from crying,she continue to say."But you're still young Yuu,too young to act an grown up."She said to Yuu,who again was having a tear._"Nee-chan...do you really care about me?Like our Oka-san?"_Yuu thought as he was fighting his tear."So how about you start acting at your age and stop worrie about you're Onee-Chan,Hm?"She said again to Yuu,who now was crying up."Ah see, you're crying Yuu,you're still a child."She said to Yuu,who keep crying in her arm._"Why do you keep making me crying Nee-chan?Why do you want to take care of us,do you worrie that something might happen to us?"_He thought to himselft as he keep crying._

_Then his sister,like what she is,said something he alway get embarrase."Do you want some mama's milk?"She said that to Yuu_"Yeah pl-Wait what!?"_Thought Yuu as he realise what she turn around to face her,blushing madly."That not even possible!Don't be a perv Nee-chan."Yuu said to his sister,who once again hug him tighler and smile at her embarrase little brother."Yuu,your a good boy...don't you ever change it okay?I hope you stay like this forever."She said to Yuu,who has a tear rolling down on him._"Nee-chan...thank you."_His thought as he close his eye and hug her back.A smile form on his face._

_**__**End of flashback****_

He woke up with a start,he look around to see everyone look at him,worrying."You okay there Mr.?"Yuka said to feel something watering on his eye."_I remember now.I'm __Yuu_ _Shinohara.__And...I was capture by them,and they kill...they kill..._"Yuu then hug Yuka,while crying to has lost his father and he don't know what happened to Seiko.

"W-what happened to n-nee-chan?Please I need to know."Yuu say inbeetween look at him,and realise what he mean."Are you Yuu?"Senjin say,not believing what he saw,but he is confirm as he nod to him.

"Please,I need to k-know she fine,and my sibling."Yuu say as he cry."Well,your sister was looking for you everywhere without tiring and Aya and Kei are safe at HQ."At this,he let a small smile,knowing that his sibling are okay."Well,we need to get out of here first,but ho-"The red hair started to say,until the gate open.

****Earlier at the same time****

As the 16 year old girl,in a red dress was walking throught the Sectoid's mothership,she found the security went in there and saw two unknow shadow.

The girl,took out a scissor and take out 2 shadow,who was screeching in pain,but her shadow move on it own and went to the mouth,making sure no one hear it that,the shadow,mysteriusle disintergrate.

She check the camera and spot a cell, with four people in it."Bingo"She said as she push the button,causing the gate to be open.

"**Hey,how did it open?**"Question the red hair teen as they got out."**I don't know,but we take this as an oportunity to escape.**"A blue boy,which she reconize was Senjin, this,she glee in happy."Oh boy!Senjin Ni-chan is here."She said as she took off to meet them.

She found plenty of gun,human gun,she could use,so she take them all and it amunition."Might as well,reveal myself once I found them."She said as she found the door.

****Meanwhile****

"Oh yeah,we have'nt met,the name's Kai Shimada."Kai said as they were running throught the hallway."Nice to meet you Shimada."Senjin say."My name is Senjin Sarutobi,this is Yuka Mochida,and the boy here is Yuu Shinohara."He introduce himself and the kid.

"Okay,we need to find the escape pod and we-"As the door open,they stop to see Yuuya Kizami and the Human lizard."What this?Four Rabbit getting out?Well I'll make sure you won't escape."Yuuya said as he press his knuckle hard."_**Shinogarakunoyeni,yuusheganotimi.**_"The human lizard,problaby a female,said in a Sectoid language,to which both Senjin and Yuu understand what it say."_You handle the three,I'll take care of Yuu._"At this,both of them blink."Who are you and how did you know him?"Senjin said to the Human lizar,that he discover that it a female."_**Harishashimotoku,hiherashikaseSayakaShinohara**_"The lizar reply,both of them eye widen because they understan what she translation was this:(A/N:Prepare to get the ultimate mindfuck.)_"That because I know him,because I use to be name __Sayaka_ _Shinohara__."_At this,Yuu stutter at this."M-mom,is t-that y-you?"Yuu said,affraid that he has to handle his own mother."Enought Talk,we're going to have some fun."Yuuya Said as he start punching Senjin,who dogde easylie and able to block it."Yuu,Yuka!Run!We handle these two!"Shimada say as he start attacking Sayaka."O-okay."Yuka said as she hold Yuu's hand and run to the other way.

****On Yuu and Yuka****

"Come on Yuu,I don't want you to die."Yuka say as they running."Yeah but where?"Yuu say,afraid because they don't know where they headed."I don't know but look,a door."Yuka say as they enter the room was full of ship,on it left,was a weapon they can use.

"Well,It least we had something we can use."Yuka said as she pick up two rifle,and give one of them to Yuu."Here,we need that for protection."Yuka say,with a little smile."Okay,let go."Yuu say as he pick the weapon she give him,and some amunition.

After that,they went to the ship.

They spot ten sectoid,who spot them and start shooting them,who took aim at the sectoid's head and fire,headshot right ,aim and fire at the chest,it got throught and unknowing it,kill the other three behind them.

Yuu blink twice."That was a four kill."Yuu say as he start shooting.

****At Senjin and Kai's side****

Both Senjin and Kizami start throwing punches at incredible was dodging a lot of acid that Sayaka shot,from her tail.

"**You're a fool to think you can defeat me.**"Sayaka say as she start chargin charge at her,but as he got closer,she jump to the other side and run to where Yuu and Yuka went.

"Oh ball!"Kai say as he was about to start to be throw by Senjin,who was been thrown by Kizami...Double throw bitch.

"Hahahaha,in a matter of minute,they will be caught by her,now prepare to die."Kizami say as he walk to them."Um...No your not Kizami-san."Say a girl look at the voice and reconize her.

"S-Sachiko!?"He say as he reconize the red look at her and start walking her."You must have a death wish,prepare to die."Kizami day as he was about to attack her.

Only to be stuck when he step on her shadow.

"W-what!?"Kizami say as he was struggle to move his feet.

"Yeah...He gonna die."Senjin say as he lower his as he predicted,her shadow rise up and stab him multiple time,and now lay on the ground,dead.

"Is he...Dead?"Shimada say as he look at the now dead kizami."Now...He can't die easily,we need to get to the other,come on."Senjin say as he took off running to where Yuu and Yuka headed.

****At Yuu and Yuka****

"Wow,they can handle everything but they can't handle two child?"Yuu say as he was able to active the ship from the hangar.

"They are pretty weak to me."Yuka say as they walk toward the ship.

Not before a acid hit near them.

"**And just where are you going young man**."A deep female voice look to see Yuu's mother here."What did you do to them?"Yuu say as he point the rifle at her,he was shaky his gun,he can't kill her because he feel like he was hurting chuckle at this."**I just did something to keep them occupie.**"She say with a smirk.

****At Senjin and Kai****

They both running down the hallway with Sachiko in the lead.

"I'm think it this way."She say as she enter the room where Yuu,Yuka and Sayaka."Well that was easy."Senjin say as he shot her as she was about to grab both seen them as they ran toward them."Yuu-Chan are you okay?"Senjin say as he saw Sayaka running away."Y-yeah."was all he could reply.

"Man,I feel bad for your mother Yuu,been kidnap by them and is something I hate more than people who are lost."Kai say as they got on the ship."Yeah,but let hurry and get out of here,it seem we got company."Senjin say as he look to see cyborg class sectoid headed straight to them.

They took off,and they escape as the Sectoid try to shot down the ship.

"Whew,that was now what?"Yuu say as he look at the window."Um...Guys...You might wanna prepare for an impact."Sachiko say as she saw earth and with flame.

"Oh crap."Was all Senjin say as the ship was burning up.

Minute later,they land...On the Ocean.

*****Location:Ocean Time:3:00 PM,Three day later*****

"An alien SOS?"Zenka say as the ship reach to the objective.

"_Seem like it,but the driver is not a alien,it Senjin."_Ayumi say from the this,he smile."Well,that one thing we going to find is it?"Zenka say as he saw...An ocean?

"_He's at underwater at the location you're I found out he with other human._"She say to Zenka,who frown at this."Of course,and you sent only me to get him."Zenka say as he feel pretty loney in the ship."Don't worrie,I'm with you Zenka."Denka say as he piloting the ship.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah I get deep it is?"Zenka say as he open the hatch.

And his eye widen at the view.

"Really?Well,this will make thing easier."Zenka say as he jump to the water,with his helmet on.

****A few minute later****

"Wow,now that a ship."Say Zenka as he found open the door and then came out Senjin with his helmet on.

"Ohayo Zenka-san!"Senjin say."Yeah,yeah,let get you and the civilian out of here."Zenka say as he saw other coming eye widen as he saw yuka."Yuka?What happened to you?"Zenka say but his eye was widen into a dinner plate as he saw Yuu.

"Great Scott!Senjin,where the mother load were you when you got capture!?"Zenka say as he remember Yuu's apearence since Seiko show them the photo.

"You know me?"Yuu say,actually,he was the only one who is not wearing aquatic gear and he still breathing."Just your name and the photo."Zenka say as he put on the com-link."Guy,can you hear me?We got a great news."Zenka say.

"_Hm?And that would be?_"It was Denka as I got multi-com-link active."What if I tell you that Senjin found Yuu?"Zenka say,like to hear to the reaction."_BULLSHIT!_"Okay that was both Yoshiki and Satoshi.

"_Yeah...She gonna be happy._"Axel say as Zenka hear a door opening."_WHAT!?_"Naomi say,totaly freaking out."_Senjin-kun found...My little bro,then hold on!I'm coming!_"He hear a hell of a running as Seiko went to...Wow.

"Yeah,yeah,I hear ya,now going for the extraction point and th-""_Kid,we got company,The human lizar,Kizami,and a bitch load of Sectoid are coming into the ocean,and shooting at mah ship."_There was a long silence before a explosion occurd and a ship entering the ocean.

"...WE NEED REINFORCEMENT!"Zenka shout as they saw a space ship.

*****To be continue*****

Next episode:Aquatic Sectoid and Yuu's mutanic power.


End file.
